


Anastasia

by StrangeStars



Category: Anastasia - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: Two glimpse of my AU it doesn't make much sense but one day I'll make a big fic all tied together. I was inspired watching the movie this lovely snow day. It's quite awful but I wanted to get this out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this in my head and made it possible today. Kinda? Not really it's so bad.

"Kurt! Kurt! Get down!" Blaine shouted as he fought his way through the rain storm. 

Kurt walked aimlessly tripping his way on the boat, as it swayed through the rough waves. Raining pouring down harshly between them. 

"Kurt! Kurt come down!" Blaine shouted as he started to run seeing Kurt move towards the the edge of the boat, standing up ready to jump as the voices told him so.

Blaine ran to him, his strong arms wrapping around Kurt's petite waist, tugging him off the edge. 

Kurt gasped for air coughing, slumping against Blaine from the sudden jump of reality. He looked around, confused. 

Blaine turned him around cupping Kurt's cheek. "Are you trying to kill me!" 

Kurt shook his head tearing up, as he shook his head looking around. "I- I saw my family..." Kurt teared as he looked down. "They were calling for me... I was gonna swim in the pound. I just... I keep seeing faces- so many faces." 

The smaller boy broke down in tears, Blaine frowned pulling him to hug him tightly in his arms. He rubbed Kurt's back softly kissing the top of his head, as the young boy cried in his arms. 

Blaine cupped his chin moving Kurt's face to meet his. "Shh... come on now... we have a big day, remember... you need your rest child." 

Kurt snuffled and whipped his tears with the back of his hand. Blaine kissed his forehead leading him inside the boat, changing out of the wet clothes and getting into bed. 

Kurt never let go of Blaine as he slept.

_

Kurt sat on the steps outside of the place hugging himself.  

Blaine walked out looking around as he stopped seeing the little prince in defeat.

"Kurt... Kurt-" 

"Blaine please...I'm not in the mood." 

"Look I know this isn't how you wanted this to end up but-" 

"But what! I'm not the prince... I don't have a family here... I'm still Kurt... the lonely orphan."

Blaine frowned as he moved to sit next to Kurt. "I know... life sucks... like a lot... but.. you're not alone." 

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes. "How?

"You've got me... I'm not much believe me I know. I'm not palace or money. I've swindled people my whole life. I'm no royalty. But I do have a heart. One that beats for you and only you." Blaine said softly rubbing Kurt's back. "I'll give you my last name.., we'll make up a past... you can work as a tailor and well own a little shop."  

Kurt smiled through his tears as he leaned his head on Blaine's chest.  
"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Blaine smiled down at him. 

Kurt smiled up whipping his tears as he looked up moving close to Blaine. He took the message cupping his chin as he leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Together in Paris after all." Kurt said softly as he parted from the kiss. 

"Never apart." Blaine replied, as there lips collided once again. He took Kurt's small hand into his bigger one, resting on the jewelry box to calm his thoughts forevermore.


End file.
